Tegenslag
Tegenslag Eerlijkheid duurt het langst... Tsuki had niet kunnen slapen die nacht, ze had de hele tijd gepiekerd over Yuki. Ze was aan het staren naar het beige plafond en toen naar het raam waar een lichte straal zonlicht binnenviel op Kisa's bleke huidje. Kisa lag nog rustig te slapen en hield haar Schaapknuffeltje stevig vast. Tsuki lachte en trok haar laken weg om langzaam op te staan. Ze rolde haar witte japon, die naar boven was gekropen door haar gewoel, terug naar beneden en schoof haar voeten in haar pantoffels. Ze liep langzaam op haar tippen naar Kisa om haar fatsoenlijker onder te dekken en haar haren uit haar ogen te halen. "Zou ze verliefd zijn op Hiro, haar gedrag van gisteren verbaasde me wel en ze heeft tegenwoordig iets met schapen." dacht Tsuki en lachte bij de gedachte. "Hiro...blijf bij mij..." mompelde Kisa zacht maar verstaanbaar en Tsuki schrok. ''"Dat verklaart alles" ''dacht ze en kuste Kisa's voorhoofd. Ze kleede zich om en ging naar het hoofdgebouw voor het gezamenlijk ontbijt. Tsuki stond bij de hoofdingang met de deurknop in haar hand tot ze opeens haar gebruikelijke bijnaam hoorde. "Vossenstaart!" riep Yuki en als in een reflex draaide Tsuki zich om en liep naar hem toe. "Goed geslapen?" vroeg hij en hij kuste haar. "Ja, tuurlijk!" loog Tsuki en kuste hem terug. "Je ziet er geweldig uit!" lachte Yuki en bewonderde Tsuki's outfit: een geel gestreept t-shirt met bruine jack en groene sjaal. ''"Typisch Tsuki" ''dacht Yukithumb|232px|Tsuki's outfit en nam haar stevig vast. "Jij ziet er ook niet slecht uit!" zei Tsuki toen ze zijn outfit in de gaten had gekregen. Zijn gewoonlijke zwarte thumb|left|208px|Yuki's outfit.kostuum dat hem als gegoten zat. "Gaan we?" vroeg Tsuki en zwierde de deur open, Yuki volgde haar naar binnen en iedereen was er natuurlijk al. Bij het zien van Tsuki en Yuki's verstrengelde handen schrok iedereen op en Akito verslikte zich. Misaki kwam op haar afgelopen met een bezorgde blik en gaf haar een knuffel om iets in haar oor te fluisteren. "Tsuki, je moest je relatie laten goedkeuren door Akito voordat je het bevestigde!" Tsuki haalde haar schouders op en liep met kin omhoog naar het hoofd van de sohma familie, die hen met een scherpe blik aankeek, alsof ze een moord gingen bekennen. "Wel, wel, Yuki!", zei Akito en zette zijn kom neer, "De regels aan het negeren?!" Yuki antwoorde niet maar bleef hem aanstaren. "Je weet wat er normaal gebeurd bij Sohma's die de regels negeren" zei hij. Yuki wierp een snelle blik op Hatori, die nu een in pijn vertrokken gezicht trok en naar de vloer keek. "Dat weet ik best." zei Yuki en trok Tsuki steviger tegen zich aan. "Aangezien zij ook een Sohma is, zal zij ook de gevolgen dragen!" zei Akito geërgerd toen het hem niet doordrong en klopte met zijn vuist op tafel. "Excuseer...Akito...Ik weet best dat we goedkeuring moesten vragen, dit is pas sinds gisteren en..." begon Tsuki maar werd onderbroken door Akito "Ik geef jullie een dag, om te bewijzen dat dit serieus is. Indien jullie het tegendeel bewijzen..." zei Akito en maakte doelbewust zijn zin niet af. "Ik hou jullie van jullie eten af! Begin!" zei hij opeens formeel en iedereen nam plaats aan de gigantische ontbijttafel. Myazakki, Misaki, Myuu en Kisa kwamen bij haar zitten en legden hun handen op de hare als teken van steun. "Dankje" fluisterde Tsuki en keek naar Yuki, die dagdromend met zijn eten speelde. "Waar is Hiro?" vroeg Kisa opeens, net als gisteren, en ze begon in het rond te kijken. "Hij slaapt nog" zei Kureno, hij stond opeens achter Misaki en bij het horen van zijn stem begon Misaki opeens te blozen. "Ik ga even nog wat cornflakes halen" meldde ze en stond recht. "Laat mij maar" zei Kureno en nam haar bord over. Hij liep naar de koelkast voor melk en schonk het in voor haar terwijl zij de doos nam en het er in goot. "Dankje" zei ze rood van verlegenheid en ze ging terug zitten. Hiro kwam plots door de deur en Kisa's lach verdween. Hiro rolde zijn ogen, nam een bord en ging helemaal aan de andere kant van de tafel zitten. Ver weg uit Kisa's buurt... "Ach, geliefden!" citeerde Shigure Ayame. Ayame lachte en nam een slok melk. "Hoe bedoelt u?" vroeg Tsuki en thumb|leftat snel haar mond leeg om hem te verstaan. "Dat is toch duidelijk? Die twee zijn verliefd op elkaar!" zei Shigure, Tsuki en de anderen keken hem vragend aan en waren nu aandachtig aan het luisteren. "Waarom negeren ze elkaar dan zo?" vroeg Myazakki. "Ze zijn nog jong, bang en dit alles is nog pril. Ze begrijpen die nieuwe gevoelens nog niet en zijn opgevoed met het idee dat het slecht is", zei Shigure en bij dat laatste woord keek hij naar Akito die naar Shigure keek alsof hij elk woord kon verstaan. Tsuki keek subtiel zijn kant op en zag hemthumb|Hiro en Kisa vanuit zijn mondhoek lachen. "Stel dat Akito ook verliefd werd? Dan zou hij deze domme regel misschien verbannen!" zei Tsuki opeens vol hoop, maar Ayame en Shigure begonnen luid te lachen. "Akito? Verliefd??" lachte Ayame en moest zich ondersteunen bij Shigure zodat hij niet zou omvallen. "Dat is onmogelijk!" zei Kazuma en zette zich bij hen neer. "Akito is volgens de legenden nog nooit in zijn leven verliefd geweest, hij is altijd alleen" Tsuki fronste en legde haar hoofd in haar hand en zuchtte. "Maak je geen zorgen" zei Yuki opeens en legde zijn handen op haar schouders, "We hebben een dag en ik heb er vertrouwen in!" Tsuki kuste hem en zag opeens Kisa spelen met Hiro. ''"Alles komt goed...hoop ik" ''dacht ze en sloot haar ogen om te genieten. Tsuki verliet de eetzaal en wilde terug naar haar optrekje gaan. "Tsuki, Hiro heeft me een kusje gegeven! Hierzo" zei Kisa opeens en wees naar haar wang. Tsuki keek naar de rode blos op haar zusje's wangen en lachte terwijl ze haar ophief. "Nou en? Niets vergeleken met mij en Yuki" grapte ze en knuffelde Kisa die hard aan het lachen was. "Waar is Yuki?" vroeg Kisa en keek naar Tsuki's bedachtzame gezicht. "Geen idee" zei Tsuki en liep naar Yuki's tuin. Ze deed de poort haastig open en liep over het zandweggetje dat leidde naar het prachtigste dat ze ooit had gezien. "Wauw!" riep ze bewonderend en keek naar thumb|leftde bloesembomen, zonnebloemen, kleine en grote planten en nog meer verschillende flora. Tsuki begon te lachen en draaide rond in de weide als een vijf-jarig meisje tot ze opeens duizelig werd en viel in het gras vol kleine meizoentjes. "Vind je het mooi?" vroeg Yuki en ging naast haar zitten. "Natuurlijk! Het is prachtig!" bevestigde Tsuki en ze ging terug rechtzitten. "Hier besteede ik al mijn tijd aan...voor ik jou kende" zei hij en streek met zijn hand langs haar wang. Tsuki giechelde en hield zijn hand vast. "Ben je niet bezorgd?" vroeg ze en keek zorgzaam. "Ja natuurlijk, ik wil je niet kwijt!" zei hij en keek naar de wolken. "Heb vertrouwen..." zei ze en legde zich weer in het gras tussen de bloesems. "Kijk maar naar Misaki en Kureno, ik zie iets bloeien!" zuchte ze en Yuki lachte. "Twee chagrijnen bij elkaar" zei hij en samen waren ze aan het lachen. Genietend van die ene dag, die misschien hun laatste kon zijn... thumb|left|Yuki is bezorgd maar heeft er vertrouwen in... thumb|Akito's wil is wet.